


I Need You

by someawkwardwhitebech



Series: Soulmate AU [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Courtship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Soulmates, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someawkwardwhitebech/pseuds/someawkwardwhitebech
Summary: Loki needs him, no matter how much he declines it, no matter how many gifts his soulmate gives him, and all the ones Loki gives in return."The Norns have spoken, brother. He is your soulmate."





	I Need You

Any gifts wrapped in red with golden ribbons were accepted by the conceded dark mage.

Who they were from, barely any of the other inhabitants of the tower knew.

All except for Stark, who kept such a secret under the uh... wraps.

Literally.

* * *

"You have found your soulmate?"

Cap seemed flabbergasted at the overheard conversation, sitting directly across the engineer.

Thor's voice overpowered his brother's, who continued his onslaught of rejections and no's.

"You have received courting gifts for months," the God of Thunder persisted, standing in front of the calm and collected God of Mischief, who sat on the couch and read his book.

"Not courting gifts. They are from Frigga, Thor," the God did not look up at his brother, opting to read and distract himself further.

"Frigga wraps everyone's gifts in just golden and green, brother," the God leaned in his brother's personal space, persisting further, "Obviously-"

"I am not courting anyone, Thor. It is merely a special person who is fond of our bond."

Thor did not relent, "Is it a male or female?"

Stark kept himself busy with his coffee and breakfast, trying not to look in Cap's direction or the living room.

"Tony, who could he be... trying to marry?"

Nat had entered the kitchen at some point, appearing from thin air with her question.

The engineer shrugged, sipping from his coffee and listening to the conversation.

"They gifted you flowers! And you accepted, it must be of someone more important than I, brother."

In hopes of sending his brother off like a kicked puppy, Loki smiled sinisterly at him and spoke with venom, "Yes, there are quite a lot who are much more important than you, Thor."

The God of Thunder furrowed his brow, realizing the attempt of a distraction, and grinned once more, "They even gifted you wedding outfits; suits of white and black and gray, brother. A fancy band of gold and diamond sitting in that box."

Loki flushed a bright red before clearing his throat and shaking his head, "Thor, you are being a nuisance. Be quiet at once."

The God hummed in thought, the red of the wrapping on the opened, tiny gift box next to Loki reminded him of a certain Avenger's colors.

"Could it be the man of iron, brother?"

Loki did not speak, nor look up from his book, sighing and flipping the page instead.

Thor stood straighter and crossed his arms, "I will not leave you be until I know, brother."

The mage glanced up at him finally, snapping his book shut and snapping his fingers.

He poofed into the kitchen, finding a red wrapped gift on the counter.

He smiled fondly, checking the tag and finding the idiot's name on it.

Thor marched in, easily trying to find his mischievous sibling, "Broth-"

"Thor, step back, away from my gift."

The God stepped closer, peering at the tag that Loki had long incinerated and ripped into millions of pieces in a vague attempt to hide the person's foolish name.

"A mortal with a y in their name?"

Loki glared at him, "Who said it to be a mortal, Thor? I have friends of many realms, now begone with you, nuisance."

The God of Thunder watched his brother walk away, brain turning and getting to work in his head as he eyed the countertop.

The gift had sat next to the coffee machine before it disappeared with Loki.

One simple man linked with him and he turned to face the engineer.

Only to find him gone.


End file.
